narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Moonlight and Madness: A Dark Odyssey
Outskirts of Konoha; Land of Fire I pay my regards to the fallen slain before me... I can only pray their deaths were quick; and their destination that of the angel's domain. Let the enemies who committed these atrocities be hunted and disemboweled like the dogs they are... Mang Nuhai and her wife, Zuie Nuhai were traversing the land scape. Mang's blind gaze going across the scape thanks to her Vision of Jashin. It didn't take long... and they would find a camp of civilians and shinobi. The Jashinists drew their blades and murdered the entirerty of the camp... Jashin Symbols written in blood were placed on the ground; corpses strewn across and pinned to trees and rocks. The last survivour was to become the sacrafice; her screams loud and clear through out the woods. "Be quiet child... your fate is sealed." The ritual sacriface was beginning... and she would need a saviour. A mysterious man wearing a long black cloak covered in bandages appeared out of nowhere onto the scene of the ritualistic bloodshed and carnage. He walked through the destroyed campsite seeing the piles of dead bodies in his wake. If it were any other individual they would have surely been disturbed by the grotesque scenery of blood shed and chaos, but not this man he wasn’t affected in the least bit, casually walking through the place as if this type of scenery was usual to him. He made his way towards the two women and their recent sacrifice; he was able to see the final moments of the unfortunate girl who was being sacrificed in the name of an unknown being. "It seems you two made quite a mess of things here, said the man in the black cloak with a calm tone of voice". "You two do realize the repercussions of your action; it won’t be too long till the Konoha shinobi become aware of what transpired here, they will not take this lightly. Your mission here was to not cause needless bloodshed and chaos, you are here to track down and take care of a certain individual, more precisely the Hokage of the Leaf Village". "Anyway it doesn’t matter it seems they already know what has happened, it won’t be too long till they sent someone to deal with the situation here, I advise you two to be prepared for the worst as even I am not sure how many shinobi they will send to this campsite". "Also I don’t have to tell you this but if they do somehow manage to capture any of you then under no circumstance are you to reveal our secrets. The council has given me the duty of informing you how serious this situation is, as it seems the Hokage has become a bit of a thorn at our side and he must be take care of". "It is the will of our god Jashin and in his name it is our duty to destroy those who deny his will. Also your target is no mere shinobi, he is one of the strongest hokage’s ever to lead the leaf village and is currently one of the strongest of the Kage’s alive, so do proceed with caution, that is all". Zuie, "Don't quote Jashin's will to me, we know what we're doing. Konoha or not; Jashin must be appeased, we only seek to further his will." stating and now a direct from the 20 Laws of Jashin, "Commandment Thirteen: Slaughter All In My Name, And Any Who Would Stop You." Mang glanced to him, "Don't worry brother, the act is nearly done... and we will make sure the Hokage-baka get's the message that the Jashin Cult is not afraid of his mortal subordianates." nodding to him, Mang finished the act by placing the seal of Jashin with her blood on the girl's stomach. "Either stay and watch... or leave; either way, it's up to you brother." ''Mang finished. And with that; the sacrafice was done... and the girl was stabbed in the Mark of Jashin; her life ended. Zuie added sadiscticly and almost jokingly, "Jashin be praised... heh." "Very well it seems you two are fully prepared for the task at hand, I wish you all the best and pray to his divine greatness Jashin that you may return from your mission....... Just one more thing I am aware that you two are more than capable of handling yourself for this kind of task". "But I warn you the spirits here are restless, although unsure myself the one who you are going to face is not an ordinary opponent, this may be a fight even greater than you might expect. May Jashin be with you". With that said the man mysteriously vanished from the scene of the bloodshed, all that was left was a puff of smoke. Although he disappeared from their sight, it seems his presence was still there, the dark spirits were watching the two Jashin worshipper as they started to make their move from the campsite........ The deed done and Preta seemingly gone, they made their way out, heading deeper into the forest. "Tch. Blasted Shaman..." her voice churning, she continued to walk on the blood still covering their hands obscuring all peach skin from sight. Mang continued to follow her tone silent, "I sense he is right... it's best to be perpared." Zuie nodded. Meanwhile it was a bright an early day in the village Hidden in the Leaves, at the heart of the village stood the Hokage residence where the current Seventh Hokage Ryoji Sogetsu was to be found. He was on the rooftop of the mansion sitting on a chair drinking tea and enjoying his day, he gazed upon the Hokage monument looking upon the faces of his predecessor; his though began to wander off thing about how much he loved the village and its people. It was just another day for the Hokage or so it would seem, rushing through the stairs it was none other than Touko Kanzaki Konoha's Taijutsu specialist, she came bearing important news. "'Lord Hokage''' I have an urgent message that I must deliver to you, it seems a messenger bird was sent by a leaf shinobi from a campsite on the northern region of the Fire Country, it seems the campsite was attacked by a group of unknown assailants we are at the moment unsure about the current status of the campsite and the people posted there, we need to send some shinobi forces there as back up as soon as possible".....said Touko Ryoji stood up and put the cup of tea that he was holding down on the table and started to walk away, he looked at Touko and asked her to follow her. So one of our routine campsites have been attack by an unknown group, do we know how many of them there are and what are their intension. "No sir we were unable to make any contact with them since last night, I although I don’t want to assume the worst, they may already be dead, as for their number it is unknown at the moment, we should send the ANBU Black ops to investigate the area". "There is no need for that, it would be a waste of man power and energy if we send them, give me the coordinates of the campsite and I will make my way there, as the Hokage it is my duty to ensure the safety of the village and its people". "Touko gather Shinji and the other shinobi forces at our disposal and prepare for battle, I am not really sure what’s coming our way but I have a bad feeling about this"....said Ryoji with slight concern "Lord Hokage then let me go and you remain here in the village with the rest of the forces I can’t let you endanger yourself, we known nothing about the enemy or their motives". That’s why its best that I go and see what’s going on, I’ll tell you what…… if I don’t return to the village within the next hour; use this special seal to track me down and bring Toshihiro and Shinji along with you, make sure you let the other Joni’s know what is going on, alright then I’ll be off. With that said he took the coordinates from Touko and started to make his way towards the campsite, running at full speed it might take him an hour or so to get there. Touko looked on as the Hokage left the village, she was concerned that something might happen to him out there since he didn't take any reinforcements with him, she was slightly agitated by the fact that the Hokage was acting recklessly, but nonetheless she was given an order and she had to abide by the Hokage orders. She then left the Hokage mansion to make preparations for the incoming threat.......... Zuie and Mang Nuhai continued to tread the forests, they were getting closer to the darker and more violent areas of the woods, they were doing thier best to cover their chakra signatures and trails; but time was of the essence and they needed to make it to the river and lose traces all together. They would keep the slow pace as to keep from alerting animals or any would-be shinobi of their location. Only half an hour away to safety... Mang nodded, "I have a feeling we're going to have company very soon, Zuie." Zuie nodded, "We'll lose them before that, don't worry." she smiled to her wife, taking her hand as she and her wife continued to walk forward. Ryoji was running through the thick and dense forest of Konoha, it had been almost over 20 minutes since he left the village to look for the assailants responsible for killing the innocent people at the campsite. It would be another 10 minutes before he made his way towards a small river at the edge of the forest. It wouldn't be too long before the two forces would meet at the river; the confrontation was almost close at hand, only a matter of time. Mang and Zuie stopped as they reached the river, deciding to catch thier breaths. A signature was sensed, a rather large one: they had been followed. Mang perpared herself, "We do have company." Zuie grit her teeth and turned around, "We'll find a way love; we can handle it; Jashin is aiding us." Finally after travelling on foot for about half an hour Ryoji made his way towards the river side just beyond the reaches of the Konoha forest, it would take him a little while longer to reach the campsite, upon reaching the river Ryoji decided to take a break and rest up just in case he runs into any enemies. From beyond the bushes across the lake two figure emerged from with the dense thick forest on the other side, they were two women, Ryoji looked on as they reached the river bank and wondered who they were and what they were doing all the way out in the middle of nowhere. Ryoji a bit surprised by their presence, approached the two women and asked them, "excuse me but who are you and what might you two be doing out in the middle of nowhere". Zuie shook her head, a stranger, what the blast was a man doing here? Zuie didn't like the feeling. And it was clear he was a Shinobi. Zuie knew they had weapons on them, and blood was thankfully washed off by now; they could pass as Kunoichi. Mang came up with a plan, "Oh nothing, me and my wife are just trying to spend a day together, why?" her blind-gaze innocent she wrapped her arm around Zuie's waist. They could make it out of this with flying colers. "Aye; we've just taken leave from Missions, decided to spend the day at the river and just relax." All a lie. "You mean you and that lady over there are married, quite unusual to say the least, this is the first time I've seen a woman being married to another woman, but I guess anything is possible in this world". Ryoji snickered with a humorous tone in his voice. "The reason I ask is because a campsite near by was attacked by a group of unknown assailants last night, I came here to investigate the area and see if the intruder are still around the area, did you and your wife see anything by any chance", Ryoji asked the woman with the blond hair. "Ah; that's odd..." "We haven't seen anyone by, did anyone die in the campsite?" Mang faked the hospitality and thoughtfulness. Zuie smiled at Ryoji's first comment, and raised her brow as the two talked. Something was wrong Ryoji had a strange feeling he couldn't shake off, as he talked with the two women standing before him, he began to wonder what was really going on, these two were not too far from the coordinates of the campsite given to him by Touko and yet they claimed to not have seen anything in the area, it seemed a bit unlikely that they would not notice the campsite since it was the only form of civilization around the area, there was nothing around the forest for miles, one could easily get lost unless they know their way around. Ryoji once again looked at the two women and began to suspect that they were not who they claimed to be, without making any sudden movements Ryoji put up his guard and was ready for anything, he continued the conversation........ "I see....well then I suggest you two come with me back to the hidden leaf village, its not too safe out here for two women, once I get you back to the village I can send the ANBU to check the area around here, alright then follow me". "Oh by the way where are you two from exactly, I am sure you two are not Kunoichi from our village since I don’t remember seeing you two around the village before but anyways state your designated Rank and where you are from". Ryoji kept a kunai right underneath his left sleeve, hidden from the two women’s sight, he was being prepared as well as cautious. Mang raised her brow, this was moving further from their safe zone... but if they blew their cover they may be in bigger troubles. If they went, they could escape... "Alright then." Zuie nodded, "I'm from Sungakure, I craft blades and shinobi weapons." Mang, "And I'm from Sungakure, a Chunin." she stated. What Mang had said wasn't a lie. She was trully a Sungakure-nin. "Lead the way." Zuie motioned. "Alright then lets go", Ryoji started to lead the way and the two Sunagakure Kunoichi followed, he was still not convinced that they were telling the truth and kept his guard up just incase they tried anything funny. Oh by the way I forgot to introduce myself I am the Seventh Hokage of the Leaf Village my name is Ryoji Sogetsu and what might your names be", he asked cautiously as to not arouse their suspicions. Mang continued to follow. "Really now... the Ryoji?" mentally, Mang knew this was bad. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Zuie frowned, giving the signal the ruse had gone on too far. Motioning, a dagger snapped into Zuie's hand, and she attempted to gouge the Hokage's back. Mang soon followed, duplicating the same act. "I knew there was something suspicious about the two of you and now I am sure that you two must be the assailants responsible for the attack on the campsite last night, what are you here what are your intensions, answer me".. The Hokage wanted to hear their reason for doing this before he engaged them in battle. Zuie smirked, "Well aren't you captain-suspicious?" she chided, "Since you are Hokage... you might as well get to know before you join the dead shinobi." "We slayed them for Jashin's sake..." "You think the Cultists marks would have signified enough for that reason..." Mang frowned, "No loose ends." perparing, she perpared to thrust her knife into Ryoji's back. As Mang was about to thrust the knife into Ryoji's back he quickly used his speed to get past the enemy, he grabbed the other woman Zuhie by the neck and with full strength threw her back at her partner. So you killed all those people for the sake of a false god, how pathetic I can't believe the Jashin cult still exists, you are going to pay for taking the lives of those innocent people....... "Tch!" Zuie rolled out of it, and Mang dodged the effort, both landing on their feet. "False God?" "Blasphemy... we've been blessed more then you know..." perparing herself, Zuie pulled out her twin Tanto and swung them in a horizontal arc, slicing through a tree. Mang didn't wait; and applied chakra to her body-motion, kicking the tree in a flying direction at the Hokage. The large broken tree was thrown towards the Hokage's direction, he quickly in a blink of an eye performed several hand seals and used the Wind Release: Wind Cutter to cut the tree in half. Using the tree as a distraction he made his way towards Mang this time driving his right fist through her stomach, after delivering the blow he made some distance between himself and the enemy. Once again he performed a series of hand signs and released a stream of wind from his mouth this that took on the form of a twister, this time aimed at Zuie. Mang had rolled out of it yet again; and sprinted to a safe location. Zuie placed her Tanto's forward, breathing her technique: Wind Kunai Blade. Using the wind to her advantage, she placed some chakra into the air; tainted with darkness and cushioned her from the twister. Soon, she rushed forward, placing two clean cuts from her Wind Tanto to Ryoji's right fore-arm, then flipping back. "Nice trick." Mang reappeared soon afterwards, using her unique Vision to see attacks that could come forward. The attack from Zuie slightly grazed Ryoji shoulders, he was impressed with their fighting skills and he noted to himself that the two kunoichi were not regular shinobi, they were indeed member of the religious cult known as the Jashin, Ryoji himself is not a stranger to this particular cult since he has dealt with them in the past. Once again using his quick speed and agility Ryoji went after Zuie, this time coming at her with a flying kick right to the stomach, the resulting attack caused the kunoichi to be thrown several yards away. Taking this short opportunity Ryoji decided to study the movement of the blonde women, he knew that this woman was more dangerous than the other one. "I can now see that you two are member of the Jashin cult, its not surprising what you did to those poor innocent people in the name of a false and non-existent god, tell me by the way how is Genzo these days, its been a while since the last time I saw him, is he the one that sent you two to come after me?" Mang inquired, "Genzo? Never heard of him. We work for Jashin; not men." Mang peprared her strike, "Fire Release: Running Fire!" shooting fire from her lips, the flames encircled the area; lighting trees and brush on fire, then the fire made a perfect circle around her foe, and the heat grew... she had him in her grasps. Zuie rolled out of the attack again; her acrobatic form allowed her to simply roll with the physical blows. "Poor attempt at Taijutsu, fool. The fire had surrounded Ryoji forming a circle around him and trapping him inside; although he was trapped he was not worried as he had something planned. After performing a number of hand seals, Ryoji took a deep breath and let out a gust of wind from his mouth, moving around in a circle as he blew air, he extinguished the fire that had bounded him. Now free from his fiery cage Ryoji once again proceeded to ask his opponents questions. "I know you two are from the Jashin cult but what I want to know is why are you here, what is your purpose of coming to the fire country. Even though you are religious fanatics the Jashin cult has never attacked the 5 great shinobi nations, your cult has always been reclusive and has mostly remained in the shadows of history". "Like cowards you only attacks villages that have little to no military strength, so what changed your minds now, you do know the repercussions of attacking the fire country and the leaf village, the other 4 nations will not stand by and watch they too will take action and then you'll be hunted down". "If you continue any further then you will be making the entire shinobi world your enemy and if that happens you won't be able to hide in the shadows anymore nor can you false god protect you". Category:Zaraikou